Christopher Greene
Personality Storybrooke History False Memories Christopher Greene was a homeless man who had vague memories of being in the US Army somewhere overseas. He got drunk and trashed the base, then was discharged from the army. He went home to his apartment, but he was distant, began to forget responsibilities until he eventually lost his job and was evicted from his home. Under the Curse While homeless, Chris lived out in Storybrooke's forest where he slept out beneath the trees. During the winter months, there was a side door of the church that was always unlocked, so Chris slept on a church pew. When he could, he would spend time in the coffee shop or library for warmth. He had no money and very rarely had enough from the spare change people would give him, so he frequently stole food from the grocery store so he wouldn't starve. On Valentine's Day, 2012, Chris bumped into Jacqueline Beltane when she was going to the Valentine's dance. He thought she was a little familiar, but couldn't place her face. Shortly after, Chris met Henry Mills when the boy caught him stealing food from the grocer's. Henry got the idea to ask Chris to help him break in to Mr. Gold's house. Henry was worried about Jacquie (his PE teacher) dating Mr. Gold, and asked Chris to help look for proof that Gold was bad news. Henry also wanted to look for proof that fairy tales were real, but didn't tell Chris about this part. The two broke in and looked around, but found nothing to prove that Jacquie was in any danger. Chris noticed that Gold had two copies of The Great Gatsby, and decided to steal one. He and Henry then went to search the attic, where Henry found a glass slipper. Henry ran from the house, shouting about the slipper being proof. Chris started to get the idea that Henry hadn't told him everything. They left the house, Henry running off toward town, and Chris going toward the forest. Unbeknownst to Chris, Mr. Gold saw him leaving. On May 1st, 2012 Chris attended the May Faire. He wandered around, formed a quick friendship with Cherise Maia, then wound up at the archery booth that was being hosted by Jacquie. After a quick lesson in archery, Chris tried shooting a few targets, but wasn't very good. He made a bet with Jacquie that if he could impress her with a shot, she would exchange May Faire ribbons with him. After a few more mediocre shots, Chris made a motion like he was pulling an arrow from a quiver on his back, and muscle memory took over. He split an arrow that Jacquie had shot into the center of the target, and the two exchanged their ribbons. Chris asked Jacquie if she would walk around the May Faire with him. The two were getting along well, but when Mr. Gold saw them together, he brought the break-in to Emma's attention. Chris was caught with the stolen copy of The Great Gatsby, and was arrested. Fairytale History Write the second section of your page here. Other NPCs AlanaDale.png|Alan a Dale / Eddie Vale LittleJohn.png|Little John / Ian Small Category:Characters Category:Original Characters